Fighter
by AngelNatari
Summary: Scarlett and her sister Olivia decide to try and help sneak people out of the Alamo. They were successful with a few only to be ambushed by Indians when the Rangers come to the rescue. Something Tragic happens though. If you want to know you have to read to find out. (OC X Billy Anderson) I DO NOT OWN TEXAS RISING. Photo use under fair acts right.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello All! Just An FYI There Will Be Violence In This Story As Well As Racial names and I am sorry if that offends some of you but this was the Old West and I am writting it as if it was that time so please do not be offended. Anyway Enjoy the Story!**_

The Alamo was lost, Santa Anna's men were killing as many as they could. I had to help people get out of there. I went against my father's wishes and went to help as many as I could along with my sister. We knew if we could save at least a few lives then it was worth the risk. It was a horrible site to see. Of course my sister and I had to desicize oursleves as men. It must have worked bacause we managed to get Mrs. Dickinson and a woman named Emily along with a few others out of there. It wasn't easy let me tell you that.

We got them into a wagon and started to get the hell out of there. My sister and I along with the others in the wagon. What happened next we had no idea would happen. I sat in the wagon just trying to catch my breath. It was crazy the hell that we just went through and all the lives that were lost. I still couldn't believe it. We actually lost the alamo. I never thought that I would see the day but it happened, it actually happened.

Just as we thought we were getting close to safety we hear Indians call out in the background. I look out the back of the wagon.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." I say as I turn back to my sister.

"What? What is it now?" she asks me shaking her head.

"We got more trouble coming our way... Indians." I tell her as I shut the flaps and look at the people in the wagaon.

"Got any ideas?" my sister asks me as she wipes the sweat from her brow.

"Besides try to live? No not any at the moment...Give me a minute." I tell her as I begin to think of a plan.

"You'd better hurry. I don't think the Indians will give you time to think it over." she tells me looking out the flaps.

I roll my eyes at her. As if I didn't know that information. All the sudden just like my sister said they attacked us. The two women and the infant start to panic just like I do. What to do what to do? All the sudden the wagon stops and one of the Indians grab my sister and pull her out of the wagon. Oh heck no! I quickly jump out after her and tackle the man to the ground. I start to punch him as hard as I can making sure he stay down. After a few seconds I look at see more coming my way.

"SCARLETT!" my sister calls out to me as I turn around and see a man coming at me with a hatchet in hand.

I raise my hands up to defend me and close my eyes expecting my death. I don't feel anything though and I hear a struggle. I look up and see a man holding the Indian off. I am confused but decide to stand up and turn around just in time to see my sister get a spear through her chest. Oh god no. That didn't just happen. I grab my gun off my side and shoot the Indian that just took my sisters life. I run over and hold her body as other men come up and take on the Indians.

I hold my sister close to me as I remove the spear from her body. I look down at her blood that is now on my clothes. I feel the tears in my eyes when all the sudden I hear a baby scream. I jump up knowing my sister would want me to continue to fight. I go back to the wagon and see an Indian trying to grab the baby. Oh that ain't gonna happen pal! I grab him and pull him out of the wagon taking the same spear that was used to kill my sister and running him through with it. I then hear someone behind me. I turn around and see another one coming for me. I just kick him back with all the force I have left in me. Once he is away from the wagon I see him get shot obviously by one of the men who came to our aide. I drop the spear with the man still on it and look around to see no more Indians... at the moment.

"You alright?" I hear one of the men ask me.

I ignore them and go back to my sister. Of course after all that has happened he disguise has been pretty much blown. The man follows me over to her.

"That your sister pal? I'm awfully sorry. Girls don't belong in things like this." he tells me.

Ok that is it. Really just because we are women they think we can't fight? Well then what the heck did I just do? Dance? I look up at him and take off my hat revealing my long strawberry blonde hair and green eyes.

"I'm a woman and I manage to take a few of them down. Or did you not see that part?" I ask him with anger in my voice.

"I didn't know you were a woman." the man tells me then looks to my sister as another man who looks like he has braids in his hair comes over and looks at us.

"I'll bury the ones who didn't make it. The rest need to get going back to General Houston." the second mand tells the first who just nods and walks away.

"What were you doing out here?" the man who stayed behind asks me.

"I don't need to tell you anything. Just get away from me and my sister. I can dig a grave for her myself." I tell him as I hold her body close to mine.

"I doubt that. I'm already doing it so I'm gonna help ya weather ya like it or not." he tells me as he stands up.

"Why? You didn't even know her!" I yell at him in anger.

"I didn't need to know her to give her a proper burial." he tells me as he starts to walk back to the wagon.

I hate to admit that he is right. Even if I didn't know the others they still deserved a proper burial. I pick up my sister and put her in the wagon. I then come up beside the man who is digging.

"It works better with two people. No matter if they are man or woman." I tell him as he looks up at me.

"I don't care that your a woman. If you are willin to work then I say go for it." he says handing me some kind of tool. "What's your name?"

"Scarlett. Yours?" I ask him in reply as I begin to help him dig.

"Billy Anderson. I'm one of the Texas Rangers." he tells me.

I just shrug and continue to dig. I really don't care who or what he is I just want my sister to be burried properly then I can get out of here and away from this hell hole.

"You got a last name Scarlett?" He asks me probably trying to make conversation.

"Not one that I go by." I tell him as I keep digging.

"You know this could take us a while so why not be civil?" he says as he stops digging and looks at me.

"Fine, what do you want to know Mr. Anderson?" I ask him just wanting to get this over with.

"Let's start by me saying you can call me Billy or Bill. First what was your sister's name?"

"Olivia. She was three years younger than me. To answer your earlier question her and I snuck into the Alamo dressed as men so we could try and get as many people out of their as we could. We didn't even think about the Indians." I tell him with a sigh.

"Not many do. You didn't know though. You just wanted to get them to safety."

"Yet I lead them to their deaths." I say as I look back at him. "Not everyone is a hero Billy some people are too blind to see the evil around them."

"Evil has always been around Miss Scarlett. Nothin we can do bout that. Just fight it the best way we can."

After a few hours the graves are finally dug and we put the bodies in them. I take off my necklace and lay it with my sister. My final gift to her and it kills me to see her in the ground. We put the dirt over the bodies and say prayers. The best that I could remember. He stayed silent most of the time.

"Where will you go now? Your sister is no longer with you. Can you even go back home?" he asks not looking away from the graves.

"No, not that I would even want to in the first place. I guess I don't really have a place to go to." I say also not looking away from the graves.

"You can come back to the camp. Help with the wounded and stuff like that?" he offers to me.

"What and be ordered around by men? Just because I am a woman they think I belong in the kitchen or in the medical tent? When will you all learn that just because we are a different sex does not mean we can't do anything you can do?" I ask in anger as I turn and look at him.

"I have not ordered you have I? I have asked but never ordered. You don't have to come with me I was only offering and see as you have no where else to go I think you should accept my offer." he says turning my way. "It's up to you."

"I don't want to just be some other girl for the men to look at and drool over." I tell him crossing my arms.

"Well they will do that just because of the fact that you are an attractive woman. Take it as a compliment if they try anything come find me. I'll put them in place." he says as he turns to his horse.

"Why? I don't understand why you want to help me?" I ask him genuinly confused by this man.

"I like you. You took care of yourself today and even fought off a few Indians. I'd say it's be good to have you around just in case this ever happened at the camp." he tells me offering me his hand. "There are no other horses. You'll have ta ride with me."

I look around and he is right. There really are no other horses around. Ugh. I groan as I take his hand and he sits me in front of him.

"Don't get any ideas cowboy." I tell him as I look up at him.

"No need to worry. I never would think to do anything without your permission. Remember I saw what you did to them." he says pointing of his shoulder at the men who attacked me.

"Good. What happens when we get to camp though? Will I be in a tent with all the other women?"

"Yes more than likely. No harm will come to you I promise you that."

"Yeah, that's comforting." I say with sarcasim.

 _ **Did you Enjoy Chapter one? Questions or Comments Please Let Me Know!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those of those who read this story I really do love writing it. However I have decided to re write and add on to it on another website. If you would like to check it out it is posted on my Wattpad account with the same name that I am under on here and with the same picture as well. I hope you all like the newer version of it since it only has two chapters right now but it is a work in progress. Hope to see you over there.

-Angel Natari


End file.
